Po Returns To Life
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: this is a sequel to Avenging A Boyfriend. After a long time since po's death after the incident with the killer naiyang tigress really wanted him back, after he did po has to ask her a special question


_Previuosly on the recent story_

_("okay look I don't have a lot of time left so I have to do this quick, death doesn't have enough power to bring me back to life, I already tried but he told me he has to recharge his power but it can take time, anyways, ever since I helped tigress defeated this killer when I gave her my energy, I realized how strong she got, I figured If tigress can stay like that I won't be needed for right now." By then everyone was shocked to hear what po is saying." death told me that tai lung, shen and other enemies spirit's are here, but he told me that they will be with me for training and there gonna let me keep my body, and as you know everything up here isn't bad after all, listen I do wan't to be alive again but I have to listen to what death is saying, and besides my mother was killed so I can at least visit her now, listen tigress, I understand that this is hard but for right now this is my home" tigress was shocked to hear what po just said." I'm gonna miss you guys so much but right now a new chapter for us must start as I'm not there for right now, and besides tigress you're so strong now, you can take my place as the dragon warrior." Said po's voice_

_"but po this doesn't mean I don't need you, you have to come back, please." Tigress said crying._

_"sorry guys but my time is up, have yourselves great lives til the day I return, till then, goodbye." Po's voice said, then he stopped speaking to them._

_"po." Viper said with a soft voice and a tear in her eyes."_

_"well he did say that he will one day return, but it could take a really long time." Monkey said_

_"well even though he wasn't a perfect student, he was a good kung fu master and dragon warrior." Shifu said._

_"even though po was goofy and annoying, he always made us laugh." Crane said_

_"po was like a brother to me, even though I'm sometimes not a good sport we were best buddies." Said mantis_

_"po was a good boyfriend to me, he always protected me and saved me from anything that harmed us, he gave me courage and made me felt brave." Tigress said smiling with tears in her eyes, everyone looked at the sky thinking of po being up there._

_"thank you po, for a good life, and for everything." Tigress said with a soft voice. Just then shifu remembered that they train by now but the five decided to meet him there shortly, but he wanted them to get back there soon, at the graveyard the furious five decided to visit po's grave, they looked at his tombstone, tigress's eyes almost closed as she cried looking at po's grave and tombstone, suddenly tigress felt a paw on her left shoulder, she turned around looking at the sky._

_"hi po." Tigress said smiling full of joy, the five turned around to see tigress looking at the sky, when they looked at they sky, they all saw what she was looking at. They all were looking at po's spirit in the sky, smiling and looking at them, and so a new chapter begins as po begins training and visiting his mother in the heavens, and tigress starts a new life becoming the new dragon warrior taking po's place, never forgetting her boyfriends lovable and brave spirit, and once again po said that he will sometime return to life, and get back to fighting and becoming the dragon warrior again in the future.)_

It's been almost two years since po's goodbye and death, tigress was in her room crying her heart and eyes out, because she couldn't ake a longer time to wait for her dumpling boyfriend named po, hed from a slit throat after coming encounter with the killer naiyang, now tigress want him back for good.

"Po, please return, I don't want to wait this long, I miss you so much." Tigress cried, by then viper heared her sobbing as she was slithering to her room, she enter tigress's room and slithered to to tigress , she understood why she was sad.

" tigress, listen we all get why you're sad but listen, were sad and miss po too but all po said was death needs more time to get more power to bring po back to life and it could happen soon and please stop crying." Viper said trying to make tigress feel better, tigress whipped her head up facing viper with her face full of tears.

"Viper, it's been almost two years, a really long time since po died and left me, even though he's clumsy, I love him so much, he has to come back like today, he just has to." Tigress said crying, viper felt sad seeing tigress like this, by then shifu and the others came at the doorway of tigress's room.

"tigress, viper, come with me to the hall of warriors, death might have enough power by now, let's try to grant the wish." Shifu said smiling, tigress grew a big smile and stopped crying.

"THIS IS IT, I'LL FINALLY GET TO SEE PO AGAIN." Tigress said full of excitement, they all rushed to the hall of warriors, as they entered, shifu took out the scroll of how to summon death and wish for a rebirth of a person.

"ok, let's summon death and bring po back." Shifu said, after following the scrolls intructions, death appeared out of nowhere infront of them.

"my name is death, what have I been called here for ? if this is a wish than I will grant it." Death said.

"do you have enough power to bring back atleast one person back to life ?" shifu asked hoping to get a good answer.

"yes I have gained enough power to bring back only one person, now what is your wish ?" death asked.

"we would like to wish the dragon warrior named Po Ping back to life, will you grant it ?" shifu asked, hoping that it could come true, tigress was nervouse because she was afraid that death was gonna say no, but she stood corrected.

"yes the dragon warrior, and panda named po ping will be brought back to life, your wish is graunted, untill next time." Death said disappearing, once death disappeared, nothing happened.

"is po here ?" asked crane.

"he said it was graunted." Said mantis.

"I'm pretty sure he's coming." Said monkey, just then a splash was heared, they rushed over to the pool on the other side of the palace and a person rose from the water, and there he stood, it was po after being wished back. When he saw his friends, he got all excited and formed a big smile on his face.

"GUYS, I'M ALIVE, I'M NOT DEAD ANYMORE, THIS IS AWESOME." Po said full of happiness and excitement on his face, shifu and his friends hugged him crying tears of joy and smiled, when he looked at tigress, her eyes were wide open so was her mouth, she could'nt believe this was happening, her mouth open finally turned into a big smile.

"TIGRESS." Po shouted excited to see his girlfriend again.

"DUMPLING." Tigress said with the excitement she had seeing her boyfriend alive again, they ran to each other and got into a tight embrace, never letting go of each other.

"tigress, I'm really sorry I gave you a huge scare, but I'm here now, I'm alive again." Po said with tears in his eyes.

"po please don't ever die on me again, I missed you so much." Tigress said crying and hugging po tightly.

"I missed you too, my sweet baby." Po said in almost a quiet tone, he kissed her on the right side of her face, everyone else in the hall awed in happiness and po released her so he can ask her something.

"tigress, after what happen a couple years aago, and after dating for a while, I love you with all of my heart and I would do anything for you." Po said about to ask, he takes out a special engagement ring that is shiny gold and has a sweet clear looking diamand. "tigress, will you marry me ?" po asked, tigress looked at it with tears in her eyes as she grew a big smile.

"yes po, absolutely." Tigress said, po places the ring on her finger, then they got back to hugging.

"that is so beautiful." Crane said smiling and shedding on tear.

" I can't believe this is happening." Viper said with a soft voice shedding a tear.

"well as long if there still warriors and keep this all up, I wish all the happiness to both of them." Shifu said, back in tha barracks. Po and tigress walked down the hallway to their rooms, when po said goodnight to tigress he entered his room, as he shut shut the door tigress appeared out of nowhere into his room.

" let me sleep with you tonight po." Tigress said as she layed down on po's bed.

"why ?" po asked

"because I waited so long for you to come back to life and whe got engaged so I want to be a good almost wife to you." Tigress said

"well that is true, okay you can sleep with me tonight." Po said, for the rest of the night, po and tigress made passionate love and eversince then they were getting ready to get married even though it will take time for it to be prepared.

THE END

Author's Note: that's the sequel, I hope you guys enjoyed it, till next time


End file.
